The Molecular and Cellular Biology Core Center at the Texas Heart Institute is a multidisciplinary group of researchers focused on understanding the mechanisms of cardiovascular disease and applying that knowledge to developing innovative therapies. We are requesting startup funds for a newly independent investigator. Dr. Jun Wang, who will be joining our Core Center this summer. Dr. Wang's research program in the Core Center will focus on the role ofthe SUMO post-translational modification pathway in development of congenital heart diseases. THI is committed to providing Dr. Wang the resources and support necessary to build a successful research career, and in turn, Dr. Wang's experience and expertise will benefit other research groups in the Core Center and THI as a whole. The Molecular and Cellular Biology Core Center at the Texas Heart Institute is dedicated to understanding cardiovascular disease at a molecular level, and applying that knowledge to developing innovative therapies. Our newly independent investigator. Dr. Jun Wang, will study genetic and molecular aspects of congenital heart defects.